E no fim
by Cau Lima
Summary: Um hospital. Um Malfoy. A reação de Gina Weasley a essa noticia? Correr. DG!


Meu mundo desabou quando Carlinhos me disse que ele estava no hospital. Não ouvi mais nada. Simplesmente comecei a correr. Corri que nem uma louca a procura de algo. Acho que era exatamente isso que eu era, uma louca. E o algo é o meu amor.

**_When I first saw you, I saw love. _**

_Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu vi o amor_

**_And the first time you touched me, I felt love. _**

_E na primeira vez que você me tocou, eu senti o amor_

**_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_**

_E depois desse tempo todo, você ainda é quem eu amo_

Creio que os outros pacientes do St. Mungos não se surpreenderam ao me ver correndo e chorando, afinal, essa era a coisa mais normal no meio dessa guerra. Meio? Hahaha... Eu devo estar insana. A guerra acabou ontem. Essa maldita guerra que me separou do Draco, acabou ontem. Harry venceu e Voldemort perdeu. O bem venceu e o mal perdeu. É até estranho dizer isso, afinal, foram tantos anos em guerra, tantos anos de mortes, tantos anos de dor, que as pessoas se acostumaram a isso. E agora, relutam em acreditar que ela chegou ao fim, assim, como temem sorrir e viver, porque acham que a qualquer momento toda aquela infelicidade pode retornar.

**_Looks like we made it_**

_Parece que nós conseguimos_

**_Look how far we've come my baby_**

_Olhe o quanto nós chegamos longe meu querido_

**_We might a took the long way_**

_Nós devemos ter seguido o caminho longo_

**_We knew we'd get there someday_**

_Nós sabíamos que chegaríamos lá algum dia_

**_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_**

_Eles diziam, "Eu aposto que eles nunca conseguirão"_

**_But just look at us holding on_**

_Mas somente olhe para nós aqui_

**_We're still together still going strong _**

_Nós ainda estamos juntos e forte_

Sinceramente, tem vezes que eu acho que os meus irmãos estão certos ao dizer que eu sou a pessoa mais dispersa do mundo... É incrível o poder da minha mente de viajar e pensar em tantas coisas, em pouquíssimo espaço de tempo... Ah! Finalmente... Quarto 202!

- Draco...

As lágrimas voltaram a encher meus olhos. É tão estranho ver o homem que sempre te protegeu, que sempre foi seu porto seguro, naquele estado. Tão indefeso, tão necessitado de que você retribua a proteção que ele lhe deu.

**(_You're still the one)_**

_(Você ainda é aquele)_

**_You're still the one I run to_**

_Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro_

**_The one that I belong to_**

_Aquele a quem eu pertenço_

**_You're still the one I want for life_**

_Você é aquele que eu quero na vida_

**_(You're still the one)_**

_(Você ainda é aquele)_

**_You're still the one that I love_**

_Você ainda é aquele que eu amo_

**_The only one I dream of_**

_Aquele com quem eu sonho_

**_You're still the one I kiss good night_**

_Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite_

- Draco, meu amor... Fala comigo... Por favor... Abre os olhos, minha doninha saltitante. Eu te imploro, Draco. Pelo amor de Merlin. Fala comigo, Malfoy!

Mais lágrimas. Só que dessa vez eu não consigo conte-las... Só de imaginar que eu nunca mais verei aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso... Nem que seja só mais uma vez... Oh Merlin, não me faça perdê-lo.

- Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta, meu loiro... Tanta... Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco! Por quem você quiser! Só não me deixe, por favor...

O desespero já se tornou vivo na minha voz. Ah! O que eu não daria por um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos, por um dos seus piscares de olhos, por um de seus beijos...

**_Ain't nothin' better_**

_Não existe nada melhor_

**_We beat the odds together_**

_Nós derrotamos o improvável juntos_

**_I'm glad we didn't listen_**

_Eu estou feliz por não termos escutado_

**_Look at what we would be missin' _**

_Olhe para o que nós poderíamos estar perdendo_

- Virginia? É você?

Oh... Obrigado, Merlin! Ele acordou... Ele acordou de volta para mim!

- O que está fazendo aqui? Está ferida? Merda, Virginia! Eu mandei você tomar cuidado!

E já começou a reclamar... Nem a beira da morte esse loiro idiota muda...

- E quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim, Malfoy?

Um momento de silêncio... Simplesmente um momento de silêncio...

-Merda, Draco! Eu pensei que você tinha morrido! Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem!

E por mais incrível que pareça, eu o vejo sorrir. Sorrir, porque finalmente estamos juntos. Agora nem nada, nem ninguém, vai nos separar... E eu sorriu junto... Parece que ele se esqueceu que estamos machucados...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Hei, ruiva! Você quer parar de ler essa porcaria de livro, e vim ajudar o seu marido, favor!_

_- Ora, querido... As crianças só estão brincando... Não é isso que você me diz quando eu peço ajuda? Afinal, eles são Malfoys, e Malfoys não incomodam ninguém._

_- É, não incomodam quando não estão tentando fazer montinho em você, mas quando isso ocorre a situação muda. Agora larga esse livro ridículo e vem me ajudar, Virginia!_

_- Aff... Ok, ok... Muito bem! Chega crianças, o papai está cansado e a mamãe ainda quer ficar um pouquinho com ele._

_- Ah, mamãe! Logo agora que a gente conseguiu pegar ele..._

_- É "mamã". O Mich está "celto" Só "poque" a gente "pego" o "papá", você mandou a gente "pala". "Num" é justo!_

_- Sim, bebezinho lindo da mamã. Eu sei que não é justo, mas a mamãe aqui, ainda quer brincar com o papai ali._

_- Hei! Eu "num" sou bebezinho. "Tô" de mal!_

_- Ora, Sophie... Que tal se eu prometer que nós, vamos tomar um sorvetão amanhã, você sobe para o quarto e leva o Michael junto?_

_- Hei! Eu também não sou nenhum pirralho para a Phie ter que me levar pro quarto..._

_- Cala a boca e "vamu" logo, Mich. Antes que o "papá" mude de "idea"._

_Uma loirinha de quatro anos sobe a escada da Mansão Malfoy correndo, puxando um loirinho de sete anos juntos._

_- Ah! Finalmente a sós..._

_- Brincar comigo é, Sra. Malfoy?_

_- Para, Draco. Beijinho no pescoço não vale, você sabe que eu sou sensível ai!_

_- Ora... Quem mandou dizer o que não devia, Pequena. Agora se me dá licença, quem vai brincar sou eu._

_- Ai, seu tarado. Você ta me mordendo!_

_- Quer para de falar e me beijar logo, Virginia?_

_- Já que você insiste..._

_-..._

_-..._

_- Hei, Pequena... Eu já te disse que prefiro te beijar a tomar banho frio?_

_- Não hoje, Malfoy. E muito menos desse jeitinho sussurrado..._

_- Pois bem, Ruiva. Te beijar é mil vezes melhor que tomar banho frio._

_- Eu sei._

_- Convencida. E depois eu sou o egocêntrico da família._

_- Ah! Cala a boca e vamos logo pro quarto, Malfoy! Eu falei sério quando disse que queria brincar com você!_

* * *

Hi, people! Olha eu aqui d novo...

Antes de qq coisa, desculpem qq erro... Eu ainda estou sem beta! Quem quiser se habilitar, to aceitando!

Bem... essa historia foi escrita num momento de embalo, a ideia me veio qnd eu tava escrevendo a minha outra fic: "Carta"

- Momento propaganda on: Dêem uma passada lah... É uma carta do Draco para a Gin se depedindo dela e meio que desabafando. Como eh a minha primeira fic então ñ está mtu boa. Tb ñ eh necessaria ao entendimento dessa fic aqui, mas façam uma autora feliz e passem lah! - Momento propaganda off!

Eu queria fazer o reencontro dos dois, só que ai acabei colocando eles juntos no futuro tb, com duas pestinhas - Michael e Sophie. Acho que deu pra perceber q o Draco tava do lado do bem neh? Espero que sim. Ah! Ñ reparem se a parte do dialogo estiver muito ruim... Eu tenho um seriooooooo problema para escrever dialogos... No fim nunca axu q estão bons. Uahuahuahah!

A musica é "You're stiil the one" de Shania Twain. Ñ tem muito a ver com a fic em si, mas eu axu perfeita para o casal D/G.

Espero reviews... Podem criticar, elogiar, falar o q bem entederem! Se sintam em casa!

Então... eh issu gente!

Um grande beijo pra todo mundo!

Kakau Lupin Malfoy


End file.
